The summer house 1 the beginning
by Lioness1968
Summary: This is the first of three small supplementary stories to "Love in time". I wont tell what its about, if you have read "Love.." as I recommend you already have a pretty good idea! *Femslash..dont like..dont read* re-edit hopefully with better grammar!


**Pairing: **Sara Sidle & Sofia Curtis

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoiler warning:** _None!_

**Disclaimer: **Some of the characters and situations in this story belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, and I do not have permission to borrow them. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. _Any errors are mine._

**Summary:** _This is the first of three small supplementary stories to "Love in time" if you haven't read it well, then I don't think this will make any sense to you!_

**The summer house 1**** – "The beginning" **

It was two very tired women who went to bed, they had just gotten home from another trip to their summer house but at last they were finish with the renovation, and the house now stood as they wanted it.

Sofia rolled onto her back and stretched out, "ouch… think I just discovered some muscles I didn't knew I had."

Sara chuckled, "sore?"

"Oh yeah, I have no idea how to get through work tomorrow, but at least we're done with the house."

"Yep, so think we should put it up for sale?"

Sofia turned her head and looked into a pair of laughing eyes, "you are so funny my dear, that house is never coming up for sale. No from now on I only want to go there to relax and enjoy you."

"Enjoy me! What does that mean?" Sara asked, a hint of challenge in her voice.

Sofia couldn't stop her scowl as she said, "you tell me!"

"Sweetie, I have no idea what so ever, what are you talking about?" Sara said, her voice low and smooth.

"You don't! Do you remember our talk driving home from our honeymoon?"

Sara smiled, "well, we did talk about a lot, but I guess you mean the talk about the condo and the house! Yeah, I do remember that, but I'm still not following?"

"Well, you did say a thing, I for some time have been wondering about."

"Do you want to clue me in on what's going on? ´Cause I'm a bit lost," Sara finally told her in a soft voice.

"Well… You said that the house could be our playground, what did you mean with that?"

"I said that? Are you sure? I don't recall saying that" Sara said teasingly.

Chuckling, Sofia moved over so she was lying half on Sara, "yes baby I'm sure, and don't you even pretend not remembering, ´cause I know you do, and I want to know what you meant."

"It is a summer house, ain`t you suppose to play and have fun on your vacation? So of course it's our playground" Sara said, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

Sofia gently bit Sara's earlobe, "nice try baby, but I know you and that was not what you meant, so try again."

Sara gave her a light kiss, "it wasn't then why don't you tell me what I meant?"

Sofia gazed into Sara's eyes, "because I don't know, but I really want too!"

"Okay sweetie, do you remember the last night on our honeymoon?"

"Are you kidding me? Like, I could ever forget that night!" Sofia beamed, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Me neither," Sara smiled, "but it also made me realize…" She hesitated. "Well, I know we both liked it, but at the same time I think there's a little more to it than just sex, at least for me there is. I'm just not so sure that you are ready for that, or it's something you even want to get in too."

Sofia got up and rested her upper body on her elbow and looked into Sara's eyes, "Sara, I don't understand? You know I enjoyed that night just as much as you did."

Sara lightly kissed her, "yes you did, sweetie."

"So why do you think I don't want it? If I remember correctly, I was the one making you promising that it wasn't the last time we did that."

Sara briefly closed her eyes, not sure it was a conversation she wanted to pursue, mostly because she wasn't sure Sofia would be able to understand, and even if she did, how she would react to it.

"Sof, I don't know how to explain it to you so it will make any sense to you, so maybe we just should forget about it?"

Sofia was about to contradict Sara but something made her decide not too, she wasn't quite sure why, but the circumstance that Sara had such an unwillingness to talk about it definitely had something to do with it. Knowing Sara and the fact that she didn't feel comfortable talking about it, all the sudden made Sofia well aware that this went much deeper than she immediately had thought, and to be earnest to herself, she wasn't really sure she was ready to hear about it.

Sofia bent down and gave Sara a gently kiss, "maybe you're right that now isn't the right time talking about it, its late and we both have a long day in front of us tomorrow."

Sara pulled the blonde down to her and embraced her, "yes we do baby, so maybe we should try getting some sleep."

"Goodnight Sara, I love you."

"Love you too Sof, sweet dreams."

For the next couple of days Sofia spent a lot of time thinking, both about their last night on their honeymoon and the conversation they had had a few nights earlier, or actually more on the things that hadn't been said. The more she had thought about it the more some things slowly had started to make sense, but at the same time it also had made her more confused, a bit scared, and not least curious.

Sara hadn't forgot the conversation either and knew it was only a matter of time before Sofia would bring it up again since she wasn't the type that let anything go before she fully understood them. Sara just wasn't sure she owned the abilities to explain to Sofia what she had meant, so she had used the last couple of days thinking about how to explain and how to make any sense of it all.

One evening after eating dinner the women was sitting out on the terrace with a cup of coffee talking about their day when Sofia changed the subject.

"Sara, I need to ask you a question, and I need for you to answer me truthfully."

Sara swallowed hard knowing exactly what was coming, she gave Sofia a little smile, "okay sweetie, I'll try."

"I think you know it's about our talk the other night or lack of it, I can't shake the feeling that there is more to the story than you are telling me, and I think I need to know what that is."

Sara sighed; "I guess you're right, I just don't know how to explain it to you without scaring you."

Sofia took a deep breath, "Sara do you have a kinky side you haven't told me about?"

Sara cleared her throat and gave her a sheepish shrug, "define your terms."

A little smile was in the corner of Sofia's mouth knowing that she definitely was on the right track, "well, I think you are very interested or maybe already have participating in sexual activities beyond the standard vanilla positions and concepts of intimate relations."

For a while Sara didn't say anything she just looked over the city, but finally she turned her head and locked gaze with Sofia, "don't get me wrong, I do enjoy every moment I'm making love with you but yes you're right I do have another side too."

She continued in a low, soft voice, "at times I'm particularly fond of dominating my lover, to bring her beyond her own boundaries and into a deeper, richer, more intense level of lovemaking, where the only thing that exist is her burning desires for me to quench."

Sofia rose and went over and placed herself on Sara's lap, she leaned in and let her tongue lightly slide over the brunettes lips before begging to be let in. Sara willingly opened her mouth, and for a while they just got lost in the kiss, Sofia slowly pulled back and kissed her way to Sara's ear.

"Sara, I want you to show me that world, I want to be a part of that side of you."

"No" came Sara's low, reluctant reply, "please don't ask me to do that."

"Please… I know it burns deep down inside of you that it's a part of you. Sara, please I just want a chance to be taken into that darker sweeter level you already have shown me exist, is that so wrong?" Sofia said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Sara's brows drew together as she tried to figure out what to say, "It's not wrong, it's just not safe. Not safe at all!"

Sofia arched an eyebrow at her but her eyes were soft, "why not? Sara, I know you will never hurt me."

"No… but it has nothing to do with hurt or pain, but everything to do with trust" Sara told her in a low, serious voice.

"And with trust come vulnerability yes I know, but I have already shown you that side of me a dozen of times just as you have shown me yours, and…" Sofia gently squeezed Sara's hand, "honey, I trust you with every beat of my heart!"

With a lingering look Sara once again gazed over the city; it wasn't that she didn't felt tempted, for a long time she had managed to keep that side of her suppressed and hidden away, but after their honeymoon it most certainly had been roused back to life.

But she was also well aware of it wasn't a risk-free path to choose, that it would be a delicate balance to keep it out and away from their everyday life.

Sara sighed, "I know you do and I trust you, it's just…"

"It's just what, Sara?" Sofia demanded bluntly, "why won't you share that part of your live with me?"

"I love you, love being married to you, you are everything to me so it has nothing to do with that I don't want to share it with you. But you have no idea to what you are getting yourself into or what it is you're asking of me, not to mention how devastating it can end up being for our relationship if anything goes wrong."

In the dim light, Sofia bit her lip, a flash of disappointment washing over her face, "Sara I think we can agree on that we have a strong solid relationship and that we will never do anything to jeopardize that."

Sofia paused… "and maybe you're right that I don't know what I'm asking for, but what I do know is that the experience on our honeymoon awakened something in me, it's like a constant craving that just won't go away that won't be denied."

Sofia cupped the brunettes face and locked eyes with her, "Sara, please… I want… need to understand… I need you to teach me what it is, to show me what it can be like…" she admitted, watching her face.

Sara exhaled loudly, "Sof…"

Sofia put her to silence with her thumb, "Sara, if you can look into my eyes and honestly say you don't want to participate that just the idea of it not arouse the desires which are hidden deep within you, then I swear, that I will never ever ask you about it or mention it again. But you can't do that, can you?"

Sara sighed then, a long low needy sound that ended in, "no I can't, I…"

Sofia's phone started ringing, she sighed and got up and went answering it, after a few minutes she came outside again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but they need me to come in something has come up."

"It's okay Sof, I have some school work I need to do anyway."

Sofia went over to Sara and kissed her, "but that doesn't mean we're done talking!"

"I know babe," Sara replied before kissing her, "now get out of here and be careful."

It was late Friday afternoon; Sara was on her way home from school, when she reached their home Sofia was already there.

"Hey honey, you're late today."

"Hey babe," Sara said sitting down poring herself a cup of coffee, "I know but Marco came in as I was leaving so I had to talk to him first, and traffic was just impossible. Been home long?"

"No, not that long, I stayed and finished up so I don't have to go in tomorrow."

"Sounds nice," Sara smiled, "it's also been quite a while since you last had a day off."

"Tell me about it," Sofia breathed out, "so want me to cook dinner for once?"

"Nope not tonight, I'm taking you out to dinner," Sara chuckled, twisting her head and raising an eyebrow.

Sofia's eyebrow rose at the joking tone, "yeah, any particular reason?"

"Maybe..:" Sara flashed a grin, "so want a shower before we leave?"

Sofia lightly shook her head and chuckled, "Sara, that's not an answer, but yes I would like a shower before we go."

After Sofia had showered they went on their way, Sara had already made a reservation ad Mark Twain.

They small-talked through dinner, afterwards Sara got up and asked Sofia to order some coffee before she excused herself and left the table, after a short while she returned and sat down again.

Sara's left hand was resting on the table, her right hand lifted the cup but she didn't drink she just looked very intense at Sofia through the steam.

Sofia felt the intensity in Sara's look right away; she slowly looked up and locked eyes with the brunette and gently let her hand caressing Sara's.

"Sara?"

Sara took a sip of her coffee and placed the cup on the table, she lifted her left hand along with Sofia's, and revealed the hotel key it had been hidden, Sofia's eyes briefly looked at the key before once again seeking out Sara's.

"Sofia, tonight can go two ways which way is entirely up to you, we can pay and go home or we can go upstairs to the room that key fits too!"

Giving herself a mental shake, Sofia looked over at Sara; she merely stared at her again. She reached out to pick up the key but Sara's hand grabbed her around her wrist and stopped her movement, Sofia tried to twist her hand loose but Sara just tightened her grip.

"Sara, please let go of my arm."

"Only if you promise not to pick the key up before we have talked and you fully understand the consequence of your choice."

Sofia nodded, agreeing to the condition with a small frown.

"Good," Sara paused, flexing her wrists, considering. She gave a nod after a moment, her dark eyes never leaving Sofia's. "First of all we need to figure out how we go about this, some bounds and limits."

Sofia cocked her head, staring at her for a moment, "isn't that where the safety word comes in?"

Sara wriggled her brows, and let go of the blonde's arm, "yes in some situations it is but that's not what I mean, if we are to do this, we need to find out how to keep it separately from our everyday life."

For a while they sad talking about, how to make it work.

"One last thing before you decide," Sara said, "if you choose to go upstairs with me the most important aspect of anything developing between us Sof, - _is that it's by choice by_ _your own free will._ - I will never restrict your option to say no, to choose …_not_… to do this."

Sofia nodded as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Sara's lips, as she broke the kiss her hand picked up the key, her voice trembled just a little as she spoke up. "Can… we… go…upstairs… now…"

They both got up Sara took Sofia's hand as they started walking to the room, when they reached the door Sara pressed the blonde up against it and found her mouth in a passionately kiss.

Sara broke the kiss a pulled back at bit she picked out another key from her pocket and handed it to Sofia, which made the blonde look at her with a bemused expression.

"One key goes to this door and the other one to the door beside us," Sara explained, "this room is mine and the other one is yours, if we go into my room we play by my rules…"

"And if we go to my room?"

"We play by your rules… So take your pick but we will only be using one room tonight!"

Sofia leaned forward and let her lips roam over Sara's neck ending with her ear, "your room," she whispered.

Sara opened the door and pushed Sofia inside; she followed and turned on some light before closing the door behind her. Sofia gazed nervously around the room not sure about what to expect or what to do. Sara came over and embraced her from behind, her lips gently planted sweet kisses on the blonde's neck and slowly Sofia started to relax and leaned a bit further into the brunettes embrace.

"Now go make yourself comfortable while I go down to the store and pick up a few things but don't remove any of your clothes," Sara instructed.

Sofia turned and found her lovers lips, "okay."

After Sara left Sofia went over and sat down on the bed, she couldn't help feeling a little nervous and tense not really sure why she trusted Sara in any way you could ever trust another human. Sofia was so far away in her thoughts she never heard Sara coming back into the room.

For a while Sara just stood and watched Sofia, but finally she went over and knelt down in front of her, she placed her hand on the blonde's cheek letting her thumb gently caressing over the cheekbone.

"Second thoughts?" Sara asked with a very soft voice, "at any time you may want too you can say no, Sofia."

Sofia looked up and gazed into a pair of dark brown eyes filled with so much love and warmth that she almost forgot how to breathe. Any doubt she had had slowly left her body until there was nothing left except a burning desires to give herself to this woman kneeling in front of her. Sara read it loud and clear; she got up with a smile on her lips and pulled Sofia to her feet.

"If you need to use the bathroom you can do so while I call Brian and ask him to look after Mr. Cool. And Sof…" Sara said, smiling when Sofia glared at her, "the bathroom is a free room so while you're in there decide what clothes you want to wear and remove what you want to take off" she said as she started dialing Brian's number.

Sofia went into the bathroom and closed the door, she looked at herself in the mirror and was quite surprised by the reflection that looked back at her, wondering why the other woman looked tense rather than elated this was after all what she wanted.

Sofia took off her pants, socks and bra, but kept her top and panties on, she took one last look at the mirror before opening the door and walking back into the room where Sara just was finishing her phone call.

Sara never took her eyes off her as the blonde walked towards her. Sofia stopped a few feet away from the brunette not really sure about what to do, Sara could see the uncertainty in Sofia's eyes and stepped forward and closed the gap between them. As Sara let her arms slide around Sofia's waist she could feel how tense the blonde was.

"You are so beautiful; I want you so much," Sara groaned.

"Not like I want you," Sofia breathed.

Sara mouth found Sofia's ear, "honey, please try to relax I don't want you to be frightened or upset I want this to be good for you."

Sofia swallowed and nodded, "so what happens now?"

Sara kissed her passionately before answering her, "I tie you up wrists bound, and then I make love to you."

Sara went over to the bag and came back with a package of single pair sheer silk pantyhose. "I use these to tie you up, they are soft and flexible enough without causing ligature marks."

"And that's it? No spanking or gagging or…"

"Nooo…" Sara looked a little startled at her.

Sofia small-laughed at Sara's facial expressions, "I thought you said you were kinky?"

"Give me time," Sara promised.

Sofia stretched out her arms and hold her wrists together, she watched as Sara let the stockings slide around her wrists and tied up the ends in a neat loop, the sight made her well aware of the butterflies in her stomach.

"It's a slip knot like last time, so at any time you need or want to stop you just tug it with your teeth and the whole thing will slip off," Sara explained.

Sofia didn't really trust her voice so she just nodded; Sara went around her and guided her to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall, she kept standing behind the blonde and let her hands glide down the naked skin of her arms.

Sofia got goose bumps on her skin when she felt Sara's warm hands sliding across her arms. Sara lifted Sofia's arms; the blonde bent them and let her hands rest on her head, as she looked into the mirror and saw her chest lift she suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable.

Sara's arms went around the blondes she pressed her closer and held her tight until she could feel her lover slowly started to relax; Sara kissed her way along the blonde's neck until she reached her ear.

"So beautiful and all mine to play with, to touch and tease and taste," Sara said with a low soft voice."

Sara slowly let her left hand roam down Sofia's body, her palm lightly stroke over the blondes nibbles one at the time, her hand went further down and disappeared under the hem of her top and worked its way up her torso for once again to reach the breasts.

Sara gently squeezed them and let her fingers caressing the nibbles harden them, Sofia trembled nearly overwhelmed by the sight of them in the mirror and the feeling of the brunettes hands on her body.

Sofia watched in lust-tingled fascination as Sara's right hand passed under the elastic of her panties, her legs automatic spread and a moan left her throat when she felt her lovers middle finger lightly caressing over her clit.

Sara's hand went further down she slowly let a finger disappear into her lovers wet opening while her palm kept stroking over the clit making Sofia groaning and gasping, but it soon was replaced with moaning when Sara added another finger.

When Sara added a third finger Sofia cried out and it didn't take long before she felt her orgasm rushing through her body, Sara tighten her hold on the blonde and kept holding her until she had calmed so much she was able to stand on her own.

Sara lowered Sofia's arms and turned her around her lips found the blondes and she kissed her passionately, they broke the kiss and Sara gently walked Sofia backwards until they reached the bed.

Again Sara's lips was on her lovers she let go and kissed her way down the blondes throat, her hands pushed the top up making access to the breasts, her tongue lightly circled around the nibble before she sucked it into her mouth.

Sofia groaned loudly when she felt the brunette's mouth on her skin. Sara released the nibble and kissed her way over to the other giving it the same treatment, she worked her way further down Sofia's body ending with herself sitting on her knees in front of the blonde, she teasingly let her tongue roam up and down first on one thigh and then the other.

Sofia was starting to get impatient with the brunette and the fact that she kept avoiding where she wanted her the most, but there wasn't really much she could do about it with her hands tied together, for a brief moment she thought about untying herself but rejected it.

Sara let her tongue slide in between the blonde's legs and over the fabric but made sure only to slide over the outside of her lover's labia and she kept her touch very light. Her hands went to the panties and slowly she pulled them down and let them fall to the floor, she got op and captured Sofia's lips again, they broke it and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Now go lie on the bed, baby."

A low giggle left Sofia as she looked at her hands, "easy for you to say."

"You can untie yourself if you need too" Sara reminded her.

Sofia lightly shook her head, "no, I'll manage."

Sofia crawled into the bed and laid down on her back, Sara went over and subdued the light, she took one of the candles that was in the room and put it on the nightstand and lit it before she undressed herself.

Sara went into the bed and placed herself sitting atop of Sofia across her hips; she bent down and kissed around her lover's neck and throat before finding her mouth. Sara broke the kiss slowly, sitting back up; she smiled and reached for the candle standing on the nightstand. It slowly occurred to Sofia that Sara was holding a lit candle in her hand.

"What are you doing, Sara?" she blinked rapidly, trying to sit up. The hand on her chest didn't let her though, and she shot Sara a puzzled look.

"You've never had wax?"

Sofia shook her head, almost looking panic, "Sara?"

Sara smiled crookedly. "Relax Sof."

"Um… won't that hurt?"

Sara tilted the candle slowly over Sofia's stomach, "if it does I'll stop but I think you'll enjoy it."

Sofia watched as the drop of wax felt towards her skin, a brief sting and then Sara's hand rubbing the warm wax into her skin, the blondes breathing became erratic. Another drop followed, a third drop quickly followed by a fourth, Sara slowly made a path of wax down to Sofia's navel, the blonde was moaning constantly now.

Sara smiled as she put the candle back on the nightstand; she bent down and covered Sofia's mouth with her own.

"Did it hurt?"

Sofia shook her head wordlessly; Sara could see the arousal in the blonde's eyes, she bent down and forcefully let her lips crash down on the blondes demanding to be let in.

Sofia willingly opened her mouth meeting her lovers tongue halfway; a whimper left her when the brunette broke of the kiss but was soon forfeit when she felt the brunette's teeth nipping at her flesh and her hot breath on her neck.

Sara kissed further down Sofia's body she took a nipple into her mouth teasing it lovingly with her tongue while her hand cupped the other breast fingers slowly caressing the nipple.

Sara went further down, she felt Sofia quiver with anticipation as she gently licked her inner thigh. She moved her mouth slightly and sucked the blonde's clitoris into her mouth kissing it passionately.

Sofia pressed her groin against Sara's head and moaned loudly when she felt her lovers tongue, it didn't take long before she could feel she was getting close to the edge, she placed her hands on the back of the brunettes head to keep it where it was.

Sara gently removed the blonde's hands and placed them on her stomach and held them there, but she kept licking and sucking on her lover's clit and it didn't take long before the blonde cried out and her body shudder violently as the orgasm crashed over her, washing her lovers face.

After calming down Sofia opened her eyes and looked directly into a pair of almost black eyes hovering above her watching her intensely, Sara bent down and captured Sofia's lips gently at first but soon a deep craving overtook them both.

Sara fast found her lovers opening and let two fingers slide deep inside, Sofia bent her right leg so her thigh was pressing against the brunettes sex, a smile crossed her lips when she felt how wet her lover was.

Sara slowly started rocking forth and back against the blondes thigh while her fingers was thrusting deep within her lover, both was moaning and gasping, and it didn't take long before the pace increased. Sara bent down and bit into the blondes shoulder before kissing her way to her ear.

"Come for me baby, I want to hear you scream," Sara gasped.

"So close please baby harder," Sofia groaned.

Sara added another finger and thrust a bit harder and after only a few more strokes Sofia screamed her lovers name out loud as the orgasm rushed through her body, the sound of Sofia brought Sara right along with her.

Sara removed her hand and collapsed on top of Sofia both struggling to catch their breath, but they finally calmed down and Sara rolled off Sofia and pulled her into her embrace and soon after them both felt asleep.

Sara was the first to wake up, for awhile she laid there and looked at Sofia; she brought her hand down to the blondes and untied her.

She couldn't help wondering if it had been such a great idea, letting Sofia talk her into this. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed the night and she knew Sofia had as well, but she was also well aware that not to scare Sofia it had been _"an emotional gentle night"_ compared with what it could be.

Sara was so far away in her thoughts she never noticed that Sofia woke up, for awhile she just kept lying still and watched Sara, but she finally brought her hand to the brunettes face and turned it so they were facing each other.

"Morning sweetie," Sofia smiled.

Sara smiled back, "morning, slept well?"

"Mmm fine, Sara, what were you thinking about?"

Sara lightly kissed her, "about last night!"

Sofia gently let her hand caressing Sara's cheek, "Sara, please don't say you are regretting it?"

"I'm not Sof, I just can't help wondering if we have made a huge mistake" came her confession, reluctant and slow.

Sofia cupped her face in her hands, looking deeply into her eyes, "how can love between two people be a mistake, Sara? Especially when it's something we both want?"

Sara sighed, "it's not guess I'm just afraid I goner end up hurting you."

Sofia pulled Sara atop of her and cupped her face, "you won't Sara, just take last night I know you went easy not to frighten me, that's why I love you so much and trust you in this, you know where to draw the line and you will never cross it."

Sara stared at her and Sofia could see her weighing her words carefully. "Not deliberately no, but that doesn't mean it can't happen nevertheless, and then what?"

"Then we'll talk about it and try to find out what went wrong and why. Sara, I'm not willing to give up on this out of something that might be able to happen and I don't think you are either!"

"No I'm not," Sara agreed softly, "I love you, Sof."

Sofia smiled a glowing look so passionate it made Sara's chest ache at the very sight of it. "I love you too, sweetie."

"So want to go home?"

"Can't think of anything I'd want more" Sofia smiled, "I want to go home and take a long bath with you." She wiggled her brows, "and after that I want to make love with you."

Sara bent her head down smiling, "then let's gets out of her," she said before kissing her.

**The end **

**Author's note: **_If you think this was too much then I can´t suggest for you to go read the next one in the series!_


End file.
